


Baby If You Love Me Won't You Give Me A Smile

by Loslote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek is not sneaky, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Weddings, Werewolf Courting, fake relationships, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loslote/pseuds/Loslote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Scott sees Stiles and Derek fake a relationship and one time he realizes they actually were dating all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby If You Love Me Won't You Give Me A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-typical violence includes Derek killing a deer and ripping the heart of his enemy out of their chest. Other disturbing themes include excessive discussion of The Voice.

1 - Keeping Watch

Scott smelled Derek before he saw him, but only because he was facing away from the woods at the time. He was talking to Stiles, who was still benched after breaking his ankle running away from an omega two weeks ago, when he heard the rest of the team fall suddenly and ominously silent.

Scott turned around slowly and saw Derek standing half behind a tree, glaring directly at Scott. One of his hands was on the tree trunk, and he was leaning into it like that would render him invisible. Danny was staring at his ass like it was the second coming of werewolf Jesus.

“This is just pathetic,” Scott heard Isaac mumble from across the field. Derek glowered harder.

“Oh my god, he’s so bad at being subtle,” Stiles said with a sigh. “Scotty, do something. Distract...you know, everyone.” 

After a couple kicks in the shin and pointed glances from Stiles, Scott pretended to trip and whipped the ball in his lacrosse stick right into Finstock’s head. The ensuing chaos and, strangely, speeches from Independence Day successfully distracted everyone from the werewolf lurking next to the field.

In the locker rooms after the game, Stiles told anyone who would listen that “Derek is my boo, and he’s just worried, you know, because I broke my ankle having really, really athletic sex. Y’know, with him. In bed. Or, actually, against a wall. Yeah. Anyway, he totally feels guilty, so he’s just making sure I don’t get hurt.”

Danny gave Stiles a tentative high five, and only a couple of the team members shot nervous glances towards the woods when they left the building. Scott was impressed. Disturbed, maybe, and he would probably never get the image of Stiles and Derek have really, really athletic sex out of his mind, but impressed.

2 - Providing

Scott answered his phone at - oh god, six in the morning on a Saturday - and listened to Stiles babble on about his...porch? When Stiles started to gasp for breath between words, Scott groaned and dragged one hand down his face. “Breathe,” he ordered, his voice all hoarse and sleepy. “I’ll be there in. Ugh. Whenever I get there. Calm down.”

“You calm down,” Stiles snapped and hung up. Scott groaned and flopped out of bed. Six in the goddamn morning, you’d think Stiles would show a little more appreciation.

When Scott pulled up to Stiles’ house, he wasn’t sure which was more alarming - the deer lying on the porch with its throat torn out and its blood spattered all over the front door, or the sight of Stiles yelling at Derek and because he had no self-defense instinct at all, poking the alpha werewolf in the chest.

“Who leaves Bambi’s mom on someone’s front porch?” Stiles screamed.

“It’s a werewolf tradition,” Derek snarled.

“A what now? It’s traditional to give people dead deer? Do you give Isaac dead deer? Do you give Scott dead deer?”

“Please don’t give me a dead deer,” Scott said. Stiles and Derek completely ignored him. He really didn’t feel like this was worth waking up at the break of dawn.

“No!” Derek growled. His eyes were starting to flash. Scott edged away. “It’s a courting gift, you idiot!”

“A courting gift!” Stiles ugly laughed. “You are so not courting me.”

“Obviously not,” Derek snarled. Scott had almost made it to his motorcycle without attracting attention. Now he just had to start the motor without them noticing. “I’m revenge courting you, asshole. After your stunt at lacrosse practice, the whole town keeps either warning me not to hurt you or giving me free shit and winking, Stiles, everyone is winking at me!”

“Oh, no, poor Sourwolf, defeated by the power of winking!” Stiles yelled. Scott crammed his helmet over his ears and revved the motor until it drowned out their voices. They still didn’t notice anything. Scott made his escape gratefully and vowed never again to wake up early on Saturdays, no matter who had deer-related emergencies.

3 - Defending the Territory

A coven of witches moved in to the warehouse district - because of course they did - and Derek swore Scott, Stiles, and Isaac to secrecy about it.

“I mean it, Scott,” Derek said, “if you tell Allison I will rip off your dick so fast you won’t even have time to squeal.”

“That seems uncalled for,” Scott said, subtly grabbing a throw pillow and covering his crotch with it. Isaac snickered. Jerk. “We have an alliance with them now,” he added, “shouldn’t we tell them about a potential threat?”

“I am not joking about this, Scott,” Derek snapped, his eyes flashing. “Hunters have a no questions asked policy about witches. Too many bedtime stories about mind control gone wrong, okay, it’s just a thing. If you don’t want your little girlfriend to slaughter a coven of probably innocent witches on the spot, you will keep. Your mouth. Shut.”

“Fine, I won’t say anything,” Scott said, glaring at Derek. He hated how the alpha refused to think anything but the worst of the Argents. He was pretty sure Derek was just paranoid, but it wasn’t worth it to fight him every time the topic came up. “But how do we know that the witches aren’t evil?”

“We’ll keep an eye on them,” Derek huffed, the red fading out of his eyes. “Stakeout, teams of two. Isaac and I will take the first shift. Stiles and Scott, you’ll relieve us at six.”

“But I’ll miss the next episode of The Voice!” Stiles protested. Derek turned slowly and raised an eyebrow. Scott winced. That was his ‘I’m trying to be patient, but damn, you make it hard’ eyebrow raise. Trademark pending.

“Record it,” Derek said slowly, “and watch it later.”

“But then I won’t be able to vote,” Stiles said.

“Are you serious?” Isaac asked, his whole face scrunched up.

“Yes,” Scott sighed. “Yes, he is.”

“Fine,” Derek snapped. “Stiles, you and I will take the first shift. Isaac, you’ll be with Scott. Happy?”

“Very,” Stiles beamed. “Thanks, boo.”

As Derek growled and dragged Stiles to the car, Scott was a little bit concerned that he might never see Stiles alive again. He didn’t worry too much, though. If Derek did kill him, Stiles would absolutely have had it coming.

:*:*:*:*:*:

When Scott and Isaac arrived to take over the stakeout, Scott was a little surprised to find Stiles not, in fact, dead, but rather straddling Derek’s lap and attacking his face with his lips.

“What the hell?” Scott yelped.

“Oh, hey Scotty,” Stiles said. He squirmed around on Derek’s lap so that he was facing Scott and Isaac. “Don’t worry, we’ve been keeping an eye on the witches. They watch The Voice, too, which demonstrates impeccable taste, so I think we’re probably in the clear as far as evil mind control goes.”

“But why were you making out?” Scott asked, gesturing to where Stiles was still perched on Derek’s lap.

“Oh, well, Chris Argent came by, and we needed a reason for being here that wasn’t, you know, staking out potentially evil witches.”

“Oh,” Scott said faintly. “I see.” Isaac snorted in laughter from behind his giant fluffy scarf.

“It looks like they’re playing Monopoly now,” Derek commented, and rested his chin on Stiles’ shoulder. “Honestly, I don’t think we really need to continue the stakeout. They seem pretty chill.”

“I’m totally okay with not having to stay up all night,” Isaac said.

“Yeah, alright,” Scott said. “We still can’t tell the Argents, though, right?”

“Right,” Derek said, and actually smiled. Scott smiled back tentatively. Maybe Derek wasn’t so bad after all.

4 - Protection

Over spring break, Stiles finally figured out what was causing all the dead pets in town, and it turned out that the witches were evil after all. Well, one of them was. The rest were nice enough, probably, when they weren't being mind controlled. Anyway, once they found the culprit, and after only minor casualties (Isaac’s scarf would never be the same), Stiles managed to trap all the the little mind controlled zombie witches in a mountain ash circle. They kept walking into the barrier and bouncing off, it was actually kind of adorable. 

While Stiles had the rest of the coven contained, the three werewolves were facing off against the evil mastermind witch. She was screaming a mixture of swear words and spells. Scott was not entirely sure which was which, and she kept shooting fire haphazardly around the clearing, so he didn't really have the time to figure it out.

“Come on,” Isaac panted, still determinedly wearing the tattered, burnt rags of his scarf around his neck, “don’t you know that only you can prevent forest fires?”

“Shut up!” the witch screamed, “I hate werewolves! God!”

“Distract her,” Derek rumbled near-silently. He faded into the trees. Isaac nodded once, seriously. 

“So were you the reason your little minions were stuck watching bad reality shows and playing Monopoly for hours on end?” Scott asked loudly. “Because if so, your taste sucks.”

“Hey!" Stiles yelped.

“The Voice is a masterpiece!” the witch screeched. “Christina Aguilera is my soul mate!”

“Um,” Isaac said.

“Christina was the worst judge on the show!” Stiles yelled back. “Gwen Stefani is ten times the performer Christina ever was!”

“You take that back!” the witch screamed. She sent a spurt of fire at Stiles, but it bounced harmlessly off the mountain ash barrier.

“What the hell is happening?” Isaac asked. Scott shrugged silently as he dodged another burst of flames.

“I bet you auditioned and didn’t make it,” Stiles said mockingly. “That’s why you’ve turned to evil!”

“Shut up!” the witch raged, fire exploding from her fingertips. “Shut up, shut up, shut up! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill all of you! Everyone! I hate - ”

She trailed off into a gargle as Derek skewered her on his claws, her eyes wide and shocked as the life drained from her eyes. As the mind controlled witches collapsed like marionettes whose strings had been cut, Derek ripped his hands out of her chest with something clutched between them.

“Did you just…” Isaac started.

Derek ignored them both as he walked towards Stiles, silently presenting him with what was in his hands. As he opened them, Scott's stomach lurched as he realized that Derek was holding out the witch’s heart.

Stiles stared at it with wide eyes, and then flung his arms around Derek’s neck, burying his face in Derek’s shoulder. Derek glanced with wide eyes between Stiles’ back and the heart he still held in his hand before tossing the heart onto the ground, wrapping his still bloody arms around Stiles’ waist.

“What the hell,” Isaac repeated.

“Ugh,” Scott agreed. “Do you think we can just...go?”

“Please,” Isaac said fervently. “Werewolf courting is so weird.”

“Is Derek still doing that?” Scott sighed. “Oh, whatever.” They slipped away without Derek or Stiles even noticing.

5 - Commitment

Derek showed up to high school graduation, looking out of place among all the soccer moms in the first rows. He clapped enthusiastically for all three of his packmates, and a little less enthusiastically for Allison, but Scott appreciated that he was at least trying.

“What is he doing here?” Lydia sniffed from her seat just in front of Scott. Taking a page from Stiles’ book, Scott leaned forward.

“He and Stiles are dating,” he lied cheerfully.

“Still?” Lydia said, looking surprised. “I didn’t think they’d last this long. Good for them.”

Scott sat back, holding his chin up proudly. The fake relationship story really did work. No wonder Stiles made salutatorian.

After the ceremony, Scott saw Stiles pull Derek aside after hugging his dad. They talked for a moment before Stiles dropped down to one knee. The entire class fell completely silent as Stiles pulled out a ring. Scott’s jaw dropped.

“Derek Hale, will you marry me?” he heard Stiles ask. Derek nodded quietly, reaching down to pull Stiles up by his elbows and scatter a series of rapid, gentle kisses over Stiles' face.

The graduating class exploding into whispers and squeals. Scott shook his head with an exasperated smile. The fake relationship story was a great one, but he really just didn’t see why they would need to keep it up past graduation. 

+1 - Scotty Doesn’t Know

Stiles and Derek set their fake wedding date for the middle of summer after Stiles’ freshman year of college. Scott figured they just wanted a long engagement so that they could call it off quietly after all the fuss died down. That’s why he was honestly surprised to realize that he was standing next to Stiles, both all dressed up in tuxes, only five minutes before Stiles was set to walk down the aisle.

“Wait,” Scott said suddenly, interrupting Stiles’ monologue about the cake, “are you actually going through with this?”

Stiles looked like Scott had stabbed him. In the balls. “Of course I am!” he said. “Why the hell wouldn’t I marry the man I love? I know I’m young, but I know what I want, Scott! You should know that by now!”

“Dude, it’s just me,” Scott protested, feeling unsettled, as though there were one more step than he’d expected going down the stairs. “You don’t have to pretend.”

“I’m not pretending,” Stiles said, his hurt expression starting to transform into an angry one. “What’s to pretend? Derek is the one, okay? He's it for me.”

“Wait,” Scott said again, his stomach flipping. “Wait, have you and Derek actually been dating all this time?”

“Yes!” Stiles yelped. “What did you think we were doing?!”

“I just thought you’d made up a fake relationship so that no one asked why Derek was hanging around the high school so much!” Scott protested.

“No!” Stiles snapped. “Jesus, dude, how did you actually think we were faking it for two years? He gave me the heart of our enemies! You don’t do that for a fake boyfriend!”

“I just...I thought you made up the story first, and then he said he was revenge courting you because of it, and I thought that’s all it was!”

“Scotty,” Stiles groaned, “we have sex literally all the time. Surely you couldn’t have missed that.”

“I try really, really hard not to smell that kind of thing, actually,” Scott muttered. He could feel his face flushing a deep, deep red. Now that he thought about it, Stiles really did smell like he had bathed in his and Derek’s come. That...was kind of disgusting, actually.

“Oh my god,” Stiles groaned.

“Hey, Stiles?” the Sheriff called through the door. “You ready to go?”

“Yep,” Stiles called back. He turned to Scott. “Do you still want to be my best man?” he asked warily.

“Yeah, dude,” Scott said, almost stumbling over his words as he scrambled to reassure him, “of course! I didn’t...but now I know, you know, and you two are great together, now that I actually think about it. And I...I’m happy for you, man,” he said, starting to tear up.

“Oh my god,” Stiles said again, but a small, fond smile curled its way up his face. Scott rushed forward and hauled him into a huge hug. Stiles squeezed his arms around Scott’s shoulders.

“Stiles, it’s go time,” the Sheriff said again, opening the door. His face softened as he saw them. “Derek’s waiting,” he said.

"Can't keep him waiting," Stiles said with a tiny smile. He patted Scott on the back and started to untangle himself from Scott's arms.

“Love you, bro,” Scott mumbled, letting Stiles go with a shaky smile. His eyes felt itchy, but he was determined not to cry. That would just be the cherry on top of a really, really embarrassing cake.

“Love you too,” Stiles beamed, slinging an arm around Scott’s shoulder as they left the dressing room and headed for the outdoor seating area Lydia had set up for the wedding.

Standing at the front, across from Isaac, Derek’s best man, Scott couldn’t help but sniffle a little as his best friend walked up the aisle, his eyes fixed on Derek’s face. Derek looked overwhelmed, tears running slowly down his cheeks as Stiles reached out and grasped his hands.

Now that Scott was actually looking, he could see what had been obvious to everyone else - Stiles and Derek were very much in love. They complemented each other, Stiles softening Derek’s hard edges and Derek filling in the gaps left by Stiles’ mother’s death and years of loneliness. Scott stuck a mental pin in that thought - he’d use it in the best man’s speech he hadn’t bothered to write.

Derek smiled at Stiles through watery eyes as the officiant pronounced them man and husband. Stiles laughed, joyful and carefree, as he swooped in for a sweet, heartfelt kiss. Scott realized in that moment that he had never before seen two people more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys - I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
